The pretty, beautiful, and the ugly
by teeheesmakemelaugh
Summary: Sas/hin plz read. this is about hinata speaking out like she ever will in the series songfic. might be a seqeul if asked nicely


(AN: this is when everyone goes to high school but in there spare time they are ninjas

(AN: this is when everyone goes to high school but in there spare time they are ninjas. Crazy, I know.)

I was listening to the songs and loved it.

**Bold: song**

Underline: thoughts

_Italics: Sasuke's handwriting and Hinata's_

_**Italics bold: flashback**_

Normal: normal

"Move, white eye freak." Hinata felt herself being pushed into one of the most popular guy in school, Uchiha Sasuke. "G- gomen, Uchiha-san", she stuttered. "Yeah you better apologize, you bitch, for falling into Sasuke kun", an extremely annoying voice tittered. Oh no. Please don't tell me its –Hinata didn't get to finish her thought because a particular pink haired, fake boobs girl came into the scene. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, are you all right? Want me to kiss the boo boo and make it better?" Sakura pouted her lips and tried to look seductive. Hinata slipped away quietly to avoid more confrontation. After Hinata left, Sasuke turned to Sakura and said, "NO. Oh and Slutera (AN: Slutera is what Sasuke calls Sakura.), leave me alone." And with that, Sasuke left. Sakura looked at everyone and said "Oh, I'll get him the next period."

Sasuke's Pov

I came into the classroom and saw Hinata. Sakura was trying to wave me over. She pushed the dobe out of his seat next to her and motioned to come over. As if. I kind of felt sorry for the dobe though, because he liked her. Oh well. His lost. I sat next to Hinata before anyone else could pull me toward there seats. There was a collective "Aws" until Ms. Kurenai quieted them down. I looked down at Hinata. She seemed as if she wanted to melt in her seat. I wonder what she was thinking. I wonder why she didn't fall for me. I think I like her.

Hinata POV

Oh my god! Why is the new guy sitting next to me? He may be a 2 week newbie, but he's already the most popular guy in school. We had to draw what we thought was ugly and thought was beautiful and draw them reflecting each other. When we were drawing, since I was a lefty, and he was a righty, our hands bumped each other. I was so shocked, it made me blush. His hand is so soft and warm. After that thought, it made me blush more. "Are you okay?" "I'm f-fine." I was so distracted that I couldn't pay attention to the teacher. She started telling us about her own artwork. The bell rang and you could tell that everyone was getting restless. My two good friends, Tenten and Ino were waiting for me at the door since it was lunchtime. Ms. Kurenai finally stopped talking and everyone practically raced out the door. I was last, of course.

Regular Pov

"Why were you sitting by the Uchiha?" Tenten asked. "H-he cho-ose to sit n-next to me." "Maybe he has a crush on you." As Ino said this, she wiggled her eyebrows. As they sat down to eat their food, Ino said, "Do you have paper I e- mailed to you?" "O-oh yeah. I have it in my binder." Hinata opened her binder and stared. "What's wrong?" When Tenten took a look, she whistled. "Looks like the Uchiha has taken a liking to our little Hinata." There was a paper inside of Hinata's binder from Sasuke. It was the assignment from art class and it was a picture of Hinata and Sasuke, back to back. On the bottom of the paper it had a note: _You are the pretty and I, the ugly. Please meet me at the roof after you finish your lunch. I can't wait. _Ino squealed. "Go meet him! Come on!" So Hinata went up to the roof. She met Sasuke up there. They talked about their likes, dislikes, favorites, and other things. In the end, they found out they have lots of similarities.

Hinata and Sasuke Pov

I think I really like her/him.

Regular Pov

They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the bell. Only when Hinata checked her watch that they realized how late they were. They raced to Mr. Kakashi's class. They were 16 minutes late. "Well, well well. Why are you guys late? Something holding you up?" Hinata and Sasuke both blushed. "I, uh, had to walk back home and Hinata came with me." "Uh huh, sure." Hinata and Sasuke sat down gratefully. After that class, it was the end of the school. "Y-you're different then thought." "Yes, I am. Would you like to go out on tomorrow?" "S-sure. See you later."

The next day. Sakura was mad. Why did Sasuke-kun and that Hyuga girl come together, and late. So she tripped Hinata. "Oops. I'm really sorry." Hinata was mad. They better stop treating me like this. So she snapped. "I am really sorry too. You don't have a date last night and I do. With Sasuke, if you wanted to know." While Sakura's mouth was hanging open, Hinata walked away. I'll show them. I'm signing up for the talent show today. Sasuke's kiss gave the strength.

Flashback

_**They went to a very expensive place. They talked a lot. When Sasuke walked Hinata to her door step and said "Thanks for the great night. See you later." With that, he kissed her, long and sweet. After that, before he could ask for more, she said good night and closed the door. She is still playing hard to get. **_

_**End flashback (Sorry flashback sucks again)**_

Everyone was in the auditorium waiting for the talent show. After some not funny comedians, and tone deaf singers, Hinata was next. Introducing Hyuga Hinata singing outside looking in and Teenager by Jordan Pruitt. Make some noise! Everyone clapped respectively. Hinata came out looking all beautiful. She had some great curves. "I'll first sing outside looking in. I am not this dramatic, but this song holds more than a small grain of truth."

**You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back**

Chorus:  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me that meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance

Chorus:  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and all alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time

Chorus (x2):  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

The crowd went wild. Hinata let her hair down and sang the next one.

**I like staying up all night  
I think it's my right  
to sleep until noon  
I love watching scary movies.  
I could stay shopping all day  
Getting my way,  
And trying on shoes.  
Don't tell me what I should be doing**

Give me a break I'm just a teenager  
I like putting things off till later  
Just hanging out, having fun, and taking my time.  
Give me a break I'm just a teenager  
I'm automatically attracted to danger  
I can't help myself  
Can't be no one else I'm just a teenager

I dread making my bed  
I wish I could get out of cleaning my room  
Cause I hate keeping my friends waiting  
Fast cars, playing about hard  
Google-ing stars and surfing for tunes  
Does any one here get what I'm saying?

Give me a break I'm just a teenager  
I like putting things off till later  
Just hanging out, having fun, and taking my time.  
Give me a break I'm just a teenager  
I'm automatically attracted to danger  
I can't help myself  
Can't be no one else  
I'm just a teenager

I want more minutes on my cell phone  
I wanna credit card of my own  
I want the keys to the Mercedes-Benz  
Yeah  
I wanna wear what I wanna wear  
I wanna copy what I think is fair  
I wanna chill at the mall with my friends  
(At the mall with my friends)  
Does anyone here get what I'm saying?  
Just hanging out having' fun and taking my time  
I can't help myself  
Can't be no one else  
I'm just a teenager

Give me a break I'm just a teenager  
I like putting things off till later  
Just hanging out, having fun, and taking my time.  
Give me a break I'm just a teenager  
I'm automatically attracted to danger  
I can't help myself  
Can't be no one else  
I'm just a teenager

Once again, the crowd went wild. She blushed and said, "Thanks." The announcer came out and said "I guess we know who the winner is. Hinata Hyuga!" Yeah!" Went everyone. Hinata came down from the stage and Sasuke went to her. "You were great." "Thanks. I'm waiting for the shock to wear off. Oh, I almost forgot. Here, open the paper when I leave. Also, call me." After she left, he opened the paper and laughed. It was the pretty and ugly portrait. Under his handwriting, it said, _I see the Beautiful and pretty, where is the ugly? _

(AN: I think the story sucked. And the saying is the beautiful, pretty, and the ugly, yeah?)


End file.
